Deployment of Set-Top Boxes (STBs) in residences and commercial enterprises to enable presentation of media services on one or more media devices such as a plasma TV, a desktop computer or otherwise requires tedious installation for field technicians. Usually, a field technician needs to perform a number of provisioning steps to enable media services on an STB. The time spent to install such devices can be time consuming and costly to service providers.
A need therefore arises for a system for provisioning media services.